1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging for a rolled photosensitive material, and particularly relates to a packaging in which a rolled photosensitive material packaging body is accommodated in a container in a suspended state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a rolled photosensitive material packaging body has been proposed in which: a leader for shielding light is connected to a tip end portion of a rolled photosensitive material which is rolled around a core to both ends of which light shielding flanges are attached, the leader for shielding light having a width which is larger than a distance between outer surfaces of the light shielding flanges, and comprising a light shielding plastic sheet having thermal contraction characteristic; the leader for shielding light is rolled around the core (rolled photosensitive material) once or more; the leader for shielding light is contracted by heat, thereby both end portions of the leader for shielding light tight-contact at least portions of the outer surfaces of the light shielding flanges (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-42478 (U.S. Pat No. 6,375,008 B2)).
Further, a packaging has been proposed in which the rolled photosensitive material packaging body is accommodated in a corrugated fibreboard container such that the rolled photosensitive material packaging body is supported in a suspended state by supporting bodies of the rolled photosensitive material packaging body. The supporting bodies which support the rolled photosensitive material packaging body in a suspended state each comprises a supporting portion having an opening and an insert-shaft which is inserted in the opening and fixed. The rolled photosensitive material packaging body is supported in a suspended state by the insert shafts being inserted in a cylinder portion of the rolled photosensitive material packaging body. Strength of the supporting portion of the supporting body in such packaging is high, and manufacture cost of the supporting body is low.
However, in such supporting body, because the insert shaft is inserted in (penetrated) the opening of the supporting portion and is fixed to the supporting portion by being engaged with a circumference of the opening, it is preferable that an outer diameter of the insert shaft is slightly larger than an inner diameter of the opening. In a case in which the outer diameter of the insert shaft is smaller than the inner diameter of the opening, problems arises in which fit-force is not obtained thereby the insert shaft may be easily off from the supporting portion at a time of manufacturing and/or it is not possible to maintain a state in which the rolled photosensitive material packaging body is suspended in a container at a time of physical distribution. On the other hand, in a case in which the outer diameter of the insert shaft is larger than the inner diameter of the opening, a problem arise in which the insert shaft cannot be inserted in the opening. That is, there is a problem in which frequency of arising the above mentioned problems becomes high even if shaping accuracy for the insert shaft decreases a little.
Further, in a case in which a size of the rolled photosensitive material is changed, it is necessary that an inner diameter of the cylinder portion of the packaging body is also changed. As a result, it is necessary to change the outer diameter of the insert shaft of the supporting body, and further, it is necessary to change the inner diameter of the opening of the supporting portion, which corresponds to the outer diameter of the insert shaft. That is, at the present state, it is necessary that parts of each type of the supporting body are designed in accordance with respective sizes of the rolled photosensitive material. Therefore, each time the packaging body is changed, it is necessary to make parts of the supporting body in accordance with this changing.
In a point of view of manufacturing, it is not preferable that the outer diameter of the insert shaft is shaped in high shaping accuracy, or every time the outer diameter of the insert shaft is changed, parts corresponding to this changing are made, because the cost increases. On the other hand, in order that the rolled photosensitive material packaging body is packaged in a suspended manner, a relationship between the outer diameter of the insert shaft and the inner diameter of the opening of the supporting portion is especially important in a point of view of ensuring the strength and manufacturing